Various methods, sealants and tire constructions have been suggested for pneumatic tires relating to the use of liquid sealant coatings in which the sealant flows into a puncture hole. However, such liquid sealants can flow excessively at elevated temperatures and cause the tire to become out of balance. Also, the liquid sealant may not be entirely operable or effective over a wide temperature range extending from summer to winter conditions. More complicated tire structures which encase a liquid sealant in a vulcanized rubber material can be expensive to manufacture and can also create balance and suspension problems due to the additional weight required in the tire.
Puncture sealing tires also have been further proposed wherein a sealant layer of degradable butyl based rubber, for example, is assembled between unvulcanized tire layers to provide a built-in sealant. By laminating the sealant layer between two or more non-degraded rubber layers, e.g., the tire inner liner and a tire carcass, the sealant layer retains its structural integrity during the vulcanization operation where high pressures are applied to the tire, which would otherwise displace the degraded rubber layer from its desired location. However, the compounds that typically are used in the built-in sealant, e.g., organic peroxide depolymerized butyl based rubber, can generate gases at higher temperature, such as during the tire cure or during tire use, which can result in aesthetically unappealing inner liner blister formation. Aside from being unappealing, such blister formation may allow the sealant to unfavorably migrate away from its intended location. To combat blister formation, the inner liner, for example, can be provided at an increased thickness but this can add to the cost of building a tire.
It is also known to directly apply sealant layers to tires after the cure process, or post cure. Such sealant layers generally are adhesively secured to the exposed surface of the innermost inner liner. Other sealant layers applied after cure may be tacky and gel-like which themselves act as adhesives. However, this procedure of applying sealant layers post cure involves extra materials and steps and thus significantly increases the cost of manufacturing a tire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and practical method of preparing such a self-sealing tire that eliminates or reduces blister formation in the tire inner liner.